


How did we end up here?

by Aliasprick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliasprick/pseuds/Aliasprick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a proper series. More like one shots to satisfy my needs for accidental marriage. Domestic theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This are one shots snip under one au. I have sinned. Lol.

There was the ceiling. A high one at that. There were also the ceiling lights positioned in every corner of the ceiling. Four of them, he counted. All lights were switched off since it was sleeping time for normal human beings. A normal person would be consumed by darkness around this time, not having his eyes wide opened staring at the ceiling and counting bulbs.  
  
Furihata glanced at the clock twice. Once briefly and another one to confirm it was indeed three in the morning. Three in the morning and he woke up startled from a dream. An impossible dream where he was a bride at his own wedding and the person he was married to was none other than Akashi Seijuuro.  
  
Pft. So many things were impossible inside his dream. He could brush it off as easily as brushing the dirts off. For a starter.... Akashi was two worlds apart from him. Peasant and royalty level of things. He wasn't even middle class, just poor but rich enough to live his everyday life. He doubted that he would ever be seen by someone who stood on top of the food chain.  
  
Except.... that reality did not happen. That reality that was supposed to be his accurate reality was chucked into the river of abyss and was forever lost in it. It just took a mistaken identity and drunken Akashi to put him where he was now.  
  
Today would mark a year since the day he became the bride like in his dream.  
  
Luckily, Akashi allowed him to keep his family name. Not Akashi-Furihata. Not Akashi. Just Furihata.  
  
Then there was Akashi, the guy who was calm eventhough he married a man to boot when he was pissed drunk. He even had written a letter of challenge approved by the lawyer to himself that if he failed to keep his marriage, he was to lose all wealth and lived a life as a failure until the day he died.  
  
Akashi, once sobered, of course decided not to file a lawsuit against himself and just remained in marriage since it was the least troublesome thing to do.  
  
Akashi on this bed was only an arm away. Well, it couldn't be a dream that it had happened if he were to also acknowledge the cotton soft king size bed he was sleeping on.  
  
Within a year, he also learned about Akashi's freakish detection ability. Whenever Furihata was having a hard time to sleep, Akashi would also become wide awake. The soft shuffling from the other side of the bed was a sure sign of his husband waking up.  
  
"Go to sleep. I have early morning tomorrow", murmured said husband sleepily.  
  
Furihata never understood how him not going to sleep would affect the red head the next day.  
  
"I can't sleep", he answered frankly.  
  
"Something is troubling you? You can tell me".  
  
"Hey, Sei".  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How did we end up here?"  
  
"Human needs to sleep so they naturally climb off to bed to do so".  
  
"That's not what I'm asking".  
  
'Why are you having an existensialism crisis in the middle of the night?' Akashi mentally groaned.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about", Furihata pressed on.  
  
"Can't we have this discussion during breakfast?"  
  
"It better be now if you want to sleep".  
  
"Kouki", Akashi turned around to face the brunet. Their eyes met and Akashi was glowering at him. Even in the dark, the red eyes stood out strongly against the dark background.  
  
"Come here", Akashi patted the empty spot in front of him and sighed.  
  
Furihata rolled closer since he was too lazy to scoot or crawl and when he did, he felt Akashi's arm hugging him tightly.  
  
"Let's just sleep till morning", the red head yawned and nuzzled the brunet.  
  
"You are avoiding the question".  
  
"Simply because you already know the answer", Akashi murmured while nodding off to Furihata's warmth.  
  
The brunet chewed on his lower lips.  
  
'Do I now?' he thought solemnly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t you think you’re taking your marriage for granted?” asked Midorima one day during their weekly meetups with the ex-miracles members, minus Kise since he had a career to go to. Akashi shut the book he was holding, eagerly looking at his friend for the reason they were pitting the question at him. The others shared curious eyes; the question did cross their mind at least once after Akashi’s marriage with Furihata Kouki.

“What do you mean by that, Midorima?” asked the red head.

“Much like you do, I don’t like repeating myself and I’m sure you heard me”.

“So you are curious about my marriage with Kouki. No, I never really take it for granted”.

“You don’t look like you’re putting much effort into it. Like I never even see you guys hold hand in public”, Aomine helped himself into the conversation, though he had an impeding thought that he had asked a question that shouldn’t be asked.

“Is that the impression you’re getting, Daiki. Then allow me to enlighten your silly heads with a small story”, he casted a glance at everyone, not without giving them a coy smile.

*

By the time he was done with his long tale, only regret appeared on their faces. Not in a million years would they have pegged the sitting red head as the master of perverted action. Best of all, he got away with it unscathed. Partly they wondered if Furihata even noticed how the mighty Akashi had imprinted it into their lifestyles to make it seemed natural.

“I can’t believe you will go as far as that, Akashi-san”, Kuroko looked away with embarrassed expression.

“Small gesture will leave a bigger impact on a person”, Akashi wore a dignified smile while the rest mulled over his sanity.

“Those are not small gestures and nope, I won’t do that to Kise as a morning greeting”, Aomine looked horrified when he recalled what he had been told of.

“Inappropriate”, Murasakibara joined in after having himself focused on the snacks he was eating.

“Ah, but it’s working. It’ll be fine”. Everyone shuddered at the image of Akashi doing things that was not in his character.

*

Furihata once again found himself wrapped in the arm of his husband like every other morning. He yawned and wiped with all his might to get the collecting drool off his face. When Akashi began to mumble incoherently, Furihata knew he’d be awake in a few minutes.

A yawn escaped Akashi, an adorable sight to the brunet and he took it in since not everyone could wake up this close to the red head.

Then came the usual morning routine.

_Squeeze._

“You should stop squeezing my butt, Sei”.

_Squeeze. Squeeze._

“...” the soundless argument tugged a smile on Akashi’s face.

“Well, the rounder the better”.

He gave a last cope of feel before revealing both of his eyes to the brunet.

“And good morning to you too”. Ah, another refreshing picture he was waking up to.

But Furihata was cute wearing multiple shade of red. Morning can’t be any better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divisive election war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Just putting a sidenote here; my other story would have to wait because I have no money to replace my laptop. Haha. So yeah, I can only update short fic for now.

Click. Click. Click. Akashi tapped begrudgingly on the remote button, changing the stations without even paying attention to them. His fingers were pressed on his cheek, eyes boring into the empty space. 

His impatience was growing. This was all because they were divided in none other than political perspectives.

Akashi snorted. Why should a Japanese man care about foreign politic? It wasn't like his opinion would change the prospective presidential electoral winner in United States. 

BUT he knew he had to care because the winner would decide the flow of how the world would be going.

As he saw it, both candidates could potentially obliterate the world. 

He just preferred it better if Trump became the president since Russia and Nuclear would not be a threat to anyone. 

Upon expressing his opinion when they were watching the news three days ago, Furihata suddenly shoved him off the sofa. He was of course surprised - why wouldn't he when he was just getting comfortable cuddling with his Kouki?

"I am rooting for Hillary Clinton. She is a better candidate with her experience on the field. You and I are not meant to be", Furihata had said before he proceeded to lock Akashi out of their room. 

Aghast, the red head had thought of apologizing but when he evaluated the need to apologize, he soon realized that he didn't have to apologize for something he believed to be a right choice. Akashi won't back down as well. Since then, he had been spending his time waiting for a sign for the election to be over. 

Furihata wasn't home when he returned from work. But he left something behind... a wall full of Vote for Hillary posters. Akashi proceeded to order their maids to take down the pictures and replaced them with Trump banners. 

The maids were secretly judging him but they kept quiet and followed his order.

He cracked a nasty smile when he heard shrieking about the Trump banners. His smirk grew when Furihata stood in front of him with his hands rested on his hips.

"Oh, you are so on", the brunet pointed a finger at him.

"Definitely. In the South", Akashi replied back cheekily.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

He watched the brunet went into their bedroom as he fumed on and on about Akashi's innuendos.

The red head continued to flick the remote.

He couldn't wait for the day after election.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a wound from the election heal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway... this is just a fictional projection so please dun kill me.

The election day was over. The whole nation lost its breath and were quiet for sometime before it all broke. The sound of another person's breathing stirred confusions in every beating heart in the world.

"Doesn't my country care about me?"

"Are we doomed to fail since the very beginning?"

"What will happen to me and my family? Is it still safe to live in here?"

The answer to that is nowhere in this world is a safe haven and everywhere in the world, humans were wounded in various forms.

The pain they felt, spread across the globe. Their voices reached out to everyone. Everyone watched. Another scar to add on top of what has been piling up. 

Yet, to the world, some time has been bought to make everything right. They were not relief, not yet with every countries' alliance at stake but it was enough time to seek place under an umbrella.

What was inevitable will be inevitable. It was the price that we were paying for humanity's own ignorance.

Furihata dropped the mug when he saw the news on the internet.

The crash sound attracted Akashi's attention from the living room.

"Did something happen?"

The brunet clutched his fist.

"We might be in alliance with America".

"I have heard about it". He was a businessman and thus he had known it even before the news made headline.

"Why are you not surprised? Have you seen this coming?"

"Kouki..."

"Muslims in America are assaulted for symbolizing their religion. The white supremacy loomed over the the entire nation, they lost trust in their own country. The latinos were called criminals. People like us got discriminated. Don't you emphathy them?"

Akashi looked at him with sad eyes.

"If I voice out my opinion, will you promise to listen and don't interrupt me?"

Furihata nodded.

"I don't support extremism. It is never a good thing. Trump symbolized that but not all people voted him because of extremism he preached.

Look around you. Expand your horizon. Out there, other bigger threats are looming. Some people realized this and decided, the whole world needs to buy time so they bought it at the price of extremism". 

"But he threatened to leave NATO".

"If EU and Britain don't increase their military spending in which they agreed to".

"But we will still go to war with Russia and China".

"That is inevitable. Every government in the world knows this but they want some time to prepare. Smaller countries will have time to choose their sides". 

"Are we doomed to fail?"

"Someday".

The brunet walked closer and buried his face in the crook of Akashi's neck.

"I am scared. Their meaningless squabbles brought fire on earth".

Furihata was right. Akashi pulled him tighter.

"If it comes to that point, I will hold your hand and drag you to anywhere we can go until I can't anymore. I will tell you to fight even if you feel you can't anymore. Keep on fighting as long as you can breathe. Even if my skin melts, even if my tendons are torn, I will carry you forward. I am here. I have always am. I will always be".

The brunet looked up and stared into his eyes.

"I never got to say this on our marriage because we were too drunk but I have never regretted this choice. You are an impossible illusion but here you are comforting me like this. If you carry me, then I will too. I will have your back as you will mine. I am glad that I met you".

Their lips were sealed in the lightest of touch. 

"I am happy", they both said in unison and laughed.


End file.
